leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Forchar Oliath/Gelictus, The Frozan Fang
Gelictus, The Frozan Fang Been a while since I've posted a champ, but I have this one done. Unlike my other four, this champion is not named after one of my alter egos, and is instead given a name with an actual meaning. I cannot remember the language I derived this name from, but I believe it to be latin. Gelictus means Frost/ice/frozen bite, A.K.A. FrostBite. Gelictus is a large arctic wolf, similar to Warwick’s frozen tundra skin. Unfortunate that the idea was taken already in Warwick, but I like the concept nonetheless. Also unfortunate, the icy concept has been done to tears by Ashe, Nunu, Lissandra, Trundle, Sejuani and Anivia (Volibear doesn’t count, because he’s a thunder based champion). Gelictus: Melee, Bruiser Passive- Frozen Coat Gelictus’ naturally thick, frozen fur allows him to survive where others would die, as well as protecting existing wounds, allowing them to heal faster. Bonus armor/magic resist: 5/10/15 Bonus Health Regen per 5: 5/10/15 Q- Frozen Bite Gelictus bites an enemy, dealing damage and slowing them. Physical Damage: 50/75/100/125/150 (+0.25 bonus AD) Slow: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% Duration: 3 seconds Mana Cost: 50/60/70/80/90 Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10 seconds Notes: Generic slow, nothing special, low damage with a fair cost. W- Endure the Elements Passive: Gelictus learns to endure harsh conditions, granting him natural tenacity. Tenacity: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% Active: Gelictus ignores terrain, giving him boosted move speed and allowing him to ignore unit collision for a short time. Move Speed Boost: 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% Mana Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 Duration: 5 seconds Cooldown: 19/18/17/16/15 Notes: This can be used as a chase, initiator, or an escape, as well as giving natural Tenacity. A universally good ability, with a passive fit for a tank. E- Hibernate Gelictus goes into a state of hibernation, swiftly healing his wounds and recovering mana. You can exit this state at any time during the duration. During this time, the only action Gelictus can take is to come out of hibernation. Increased Hp/5: 15/30/60/120/240 Increased Mp/5: 5/10/15/20/25 Duration: 5/7.5/10/12.5/15 seconds Cooldown: 30 seconds Notes: I know, I know, this is ridiculous. No mana cost?!?!?! Insane hp regen for a short time? Am I insane?!?!?!?! No, I am not. Big cooldown. No added armor, like Master Yi’s. Pretty much just a sustain that takes time. Hooray. R- Chill the Earth Gelictus Howls, channeling the Frozen Powers of his home. For a short time thereafter, he slows everyone around him, deals damage over time, and leaves a trail of slowing ice. Slow: 20%/40%/60% DOT: 15/30/45 Magic Damage per second (+0.5 AP) Slow from Ice: 10%/20%/30% Mana Cost: 50/100/150 MP Duration: 5/7/10 seconds Cooldown: 150/135/120 seconds Notes: A decent slowing ability, with more team fight potential than solo. Low damage is the trade off for good utility, allowing him to, with the aid of his other abilities and some armor/magic resist, stay in the fight and keep someone alive. Stats: HP: 567 + 83/lvl 1978 at 18 MP: 278 + 32/lvl 822 at 18 HP/5: 8 + 0.51/lvl 16.67 at 18 MP/5: 7 + 0.48 15.16 at 18 AD: 54 + 3.2/lvl 108.4 at 18 AS: .625 + 2%/lvl .837 at 18 Armor: 21 + 3.6/lvl 82.2 at 18 MR: 30 + 1.25 52.5 at 18 Range: Melee/125 Movespeed: 340 Final Notes: Sorry it took so long, but hey, here it is! The tank I promised forever and a day ago is finally here. Any comments are welcome, so long as they contain constructive criticism, and I like to hear about ways to improve. I'll note that I have little knowledge in adding finer details, such as items with pictures, links to other pages, and the like. If you want to see my other works, click below: Erosaloth, the Earth's Voice Xenophilius, the Spirit Thief Xenophilius, the Silver Tongue Assassin Forchar, the Demon Prince Category:Custom champions